Stories To Tell The Grandkids
by Miss Peg
Summary: A series of one-shots about Naomi and Emily's lives together, just snapshots of moments that they've shared. From fairground rides to sandy beaches and everything else in between
1. One More Story To Tell The Grandkids

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me.**

**Notes: I was bored, I needed something new/fluffy to write, reddawg suggested an amusement park (thank you!) ...and this is what came about.**

**One More Story To Tell The Grandkids**

"Up, up, up."

Naomi rolled over onto her side, the incessant sound of Emily's voice repeating in her ear, enough to wake even the dead. She groaned loudly and squeezed her eyes tightly shut in the hope that Emily would leave her alone to sleep a little while longer.

'Morning,' Emily said, her warm breath tickling the side of Naomi's face. She reached out a hand and pushed her away, groaning again to express her annoyance.

Whatever time it was, Naomi didn't think it could be morning. Or at least not the morning she'd become accustomed to. She reached out, blindly searching for the sheet they'd been using as a cover during the summer nights. If she didn't cover up she expected her tits would be frozen off within minutes.

'No,' Emily spoke assertively, tugging at the material in Naomi's hand until she'd pulled it away. 'You're not going back to sleep.'

'Too early,' Naomi moaned, curling up into a ball and pulling Emily's hand into her grasp.

When she couldn't have the whole of Emily, or her bedcovers, she liked to have as much as she could. That hand was her right; she could tell by the order of her fingers rested against her cheek and the absence of the ring that Emily wore on her middle finger. They both had one, which they never took off, a memento of their travels and the commitment they'd made to one another. It smelled vaguely familiar, like the scent of her lower body which she'd smelled and tasted countless times on Emily's fingers. A sly smile spread across her face as her nose twitched, her eyes still firmly shut.

'You had sex without me,' she mumbled, pulling Emily closer until she could feel her breath on her cheek again.

'It's almost eleven, I was bored,' Emily said, justifying her actions as Naomi finally opened her eyes. She stared at her with feigned disgust.

Naomi cleared her throat and finally covered her chilly body with the bed sheet. 'So you felt me up whilst I was asleep?'

'You didn't complain,' Emily stated, resting her head on the pillow beside her. 'You were moaning the whole time.'

'I enjoyed it?'

'You always do.'

Naomi raised an eyebrow towards her girlfriend, twitched her mouth to either side, then stroked a finger along her cheek. If there was something she loved more than Emily herself, it was her actions, savoury or otherwise.

'Was it good?'

'The best,' Emily giggled, moving onto her back with that cheeky smirk she often had when she'd been up to no good.

'I did have the most amazing dream of you fucking me,' Naomi remembered, her hand snaking along the bare skin of Emily's thigh until she reached her bed shorts.

'Not now.'

The moment's belief that they were about to fuck each other's brains out disintegrated, much to Naomi's disappointment. Spending all day, every day of their summer together, in that bed, was the only plan she'd been intent on making. Emily had other ideas and often woke her up with hare-brained plans; the week before they went to a cheese rolling festival at some nearby village. Naomi had lived in the same place practically her whole life, yet she'd never once visited said village and she certainly knew nothing about an annual cheese rolling festival.

'Christ,' she grumbled, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling as her sudden sexual desire was left unattended.

'Up, up, up,' Emily repeated her earlier wakeup call and climbed off the bed. 'We're off to Bath today, you'd better be showered, dressed and downstairs in twenty minutes or there'll be trouble.'

The problem with Emily's assertive, motherly orders was that Naomi had never been able to take them seriously. Where Emily hoped to get action from her girlfriend, Naomi saw an opportunity. If she didn't do something there would be a punishment and what better punishment was there than the sexual kind?

'If I'm a naughty girl will you punish me?' she laughed, removing the sheet until her whole body was exposed to the cool air and Emily's intense gaze.

'No,' she said, insistently, though her eyes and tongue deceived her as she licked her lips. 'I'll leave you unsatisfied for a week.'

The additional problem, once Naomi had recognised there was a problem in the first place, was that Emily fought back. Not only did she fight back, but somehow she managed to still hold all of the cards until Naomi could do nothing but desist.

'And if we're not out of this house by half past, then I'll take Mr Rabbit away for safe keeping.'

There was nothing left to do but get up and follow her orders. As Naomi stood under the powerful rush of water, rubbing soapy lather into her skin, she hoped her strong-willed girlfriend would take pity on her and at least make breakfast whilst she made herself look pretty.

Half an hour later and a piece of toast in her belly, Naomi happily sat on the back of the scooter with her hands wrapped carefully around Emily's waist. When they'd bought the moped, Naomi had been desperate to ride it. So much that she offered Emily sexual favours in turn for having primary access to the keys. By the third week, the few times she'd been on the back had shown her the advantage of being behind. Not only did she have Emily's cute behind pressed up against her inner thighs as the engine vibrated beneath them, but she also had an ease of access to every part of Emily's body. Week four had begun with a near-accident as Naomi's hand had found its way into her girlfriend's knickers rendering her unable to control the small machine. That day she opted for her hands on Emily's tits as she reached up and cupped them once she was sure they were steady.

'You're lucky we're on our way,' Emily admonished, her voice barely audible over the engine's rattle.

Bath. They'd been there before, countless times. It was actually one of their favourite places to go together. They'd wander around the streets for hours, never really going anywhere or doing anything specific, just enjoying a place they loved with the person they loved.

'Where to?' Naomi asked as Emily rode through the side streets.

The red-head appeared to be frustratingly quiet on the ride through town, until they pulled up into a small make-shift car park that looked and smelled more like a field. Naomi took off her helmet and placed it in the box on the back. She turned around and looked for whatever it was she was expected to find.

'Are we here to shag in a field?' Naomi questioned, tilting her head at Emily with mild disapproval.

'We're here for the fair,' Emily said, interlinking her fingers with Naomi's and pulling her off along a stone covered path up to a piece of waste land?

She'd been there before. Naomi recognised it instantly. A group of travellers set up the fair at various times throughout the year. Gina used to take her in the school holidays; it was their one day out together when she didn't bring her current boyfriend or one of their house guests along with them.

'Worth getting out of bed for?'

'That depends,' Naomi said, being deliberately awkward.

'On what?'

'On if we'd had sex if we hadn't come here.'

'We wouldn't,' Emily informed her, though Naomi was doubtful. Emily often answered questions with answers Naomi wanted to hear, especially when it involved their sexual activity.

'Let's go on the Waltzer,' Naomi grinned, squeezing Emily's hand as they walked through the gate.

Fifteen rides later and a stick of candy floss each and Naomi found herself feeling a little unwell. She held on tightly to Emily's hand, the crowd had doubled in the time since they'd arrived. The hot, summer's day mixed with the movement and sweet sugary snacks contributed to the ill feeling.

'You're quiet,' Naomi said, her eyes landing on a very pale looking Emily. 'Do you feel sick too?'

'I think it was that last one,' Emily noted, resting her head against Naomi's shoulder.

'We did ride it five times.'

'I can't go on anymore.'

'What do we do then?' Naomi questioned, standing with her hands on Emily's hips. 'Go home?'

'I can't go on anymore rides,' Emily repeated and Naomi understood. She didn't think she could stomach the scooter ride home either. The road from the town to the car park was windy and unkempt, that was bad enough.

They continued walking through the fairground, stopping every few moments so that Naomi could force water down Emily's throat to stop her from actually throwing up. She'd forgotten how taxing fairgrounds could be when you went on one ride after another. They found a small wall at the far end, the quiet end. There they sat, with Naomi's arm wrapped around Emily's shoulder, stroking her arm.

'Will you be okay for the drive home?' Naomi asked, sliding her fingers through Emily's hair. She hated seeing her look so pale.

'I'm feeling better,' Emily promised her, a little red returning to her cheeks.

'Let's go on the ghost train,' Naomi suggested, taking both of Emily's hands and helping her to her feet. 'It's a bit scary but it's slow, it'll help settle your stomach.'

They paid the admission and sat down at the front of the train. They waited for five minutes but no one else joined them, so the attendant set the train going. They rode it three times and not once did anyone else join them.

'Time to get off?' Naomi said, but Emily shook her head and snuggled herself closer to Naomi's side. She paid again and they set off through the darkened tunnel, statues and illusions appearing out of nowhere, intent on scaring them. It might have worked the first time, but the element of surprise had soon vanished.

The train chugged along, getting louder and louder until finally it came to an unscheduled stop. Emily sat up straight and looked to Naomi, her features lit up only by the emergency light on the other side of the tunnel. The usual ghosts and ghouls had stopped too.

'What's happening?' Emily asked, Naomi just shrugged and wrapped her arm back around Emily's shoulders.

They sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Did they get out of the train and head for the emergency door? Did they sit still and hope the train started moving again? The only sound Naomi could hear was the distant machinery of the other rides and Emily's intense breathing beside her.

'Scared yet?' Naomi whispered, allowing her breath to hit Emily's skin. Their eyes connected in the dark and Naomi could see the worried expression sitting on her girlfriend's features. She reached out a finger and followed the worry lines on her forehead.

'I don't really like the dark,' Emily admitted, something which Naomi had learnt years ago, they just never really talked about it.

'I know,' she replied, allowing her finger to travel down Emily's cheek whilst her lips pressed gently against Emily's.

The kiss lasted longer than Naomi had anticipated, Emily's tongue reacted to the movement and they continued to make out like teenagers in the back of a cinema. A mischievous smirk slipped onto Naomi's lips, which she knew Emily wouldn't be able to see. She didn't need to. Naomi's fingers reached out to Emily's knee, travelling along the inside of her thigh.

'Oh,' Emily gasped.

'Care to pass some time?' Naomi winked, even if Emily couldn't see it. Then her fingers travelled higher, pushing aside the material of Emily's skirt until they collided with her damp knickers.

They fell into each other's arms in a flurry of kisses, long drawn out embraces mixed with the careless fumbling of fingers upon skin. Naomi regretted wearing shorts as Emily struggled to get her hand under the tight material in order to complete their impromptu act. But they made it work, anything to relieve the passion burning between them.

'Jesus, Emily,' Naomi cried out, her hips bucking against Emily's rapid moving wrist; the power of the Fitch Fingers rendering her helpless. They kissed again, relaxing into each other's arms.

Coming down from their high, the ride still showed no signs of movement. Naomi pulled away from Emily, not because she didn't want to hold her as close as possible, but the humidity and an onset of dehydration forced them apart. It was cooler that way. If the train didn't get moving soon, she was going to walk out. The ride itself wasn't that large, Naomi didn't know what was taking so long. Then again, she wasn't an engineer or mechanic, what did she know? She could change the oil in her mother's car and that was about it.

'When we get out I want a pint,' Emily stated, holding Naomi's hand up to her mouth and kissing it slowly.

'Christ yes,' Naomi said, squeezing Emily's hand by way of comfort.

Another few minutes passed by and the ride began to move again, on their exit, the attendant passed along his apologies and returned their money. Naomi pocketed the change. Normally she would have shouted at him, made up some legal sounding jargon about court cases and wrongful imprisonment. But she was too hot and she didn't think her knees would survive staying upright for that long, not after what she'd just had done to her.

'Pub?'

'Pub,' Emily nodded, tucking her hand into Naomi's as they walked back towards the car park.

'I never thought we'd be ticking sex on a ghost train off our list,' Emily laughed, ticking the air with her forefinger.

'One more story to tell the grandkids,' Naomi joked.

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment (even if you don't have an account!)**


	2. Another Story to Tell The Grandkids

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me.**

**Notes: apparently I enjoyed writing fluff so much the other night that I wrote some more yesterday. Again reddawg made a suggestion (cheers!) and my fingers ran away with themselves...enjoy! I'm hoping to pull together a number of random, technically unconnected one-shots that all occur in the same Naomily universe.**

**Another Story to Tell The Grandkids**

'Touch me with those hands and I'll leave you here alone whilst I go sightseeing.'

Emily didn't need to open her eyes to know what her oh so loving girlfriend was about to do. She'd fallen victim to her wet, showered body before. Not that she was against seeing or touching it. At home it mattered very little because they could change the sheets, but in a hotel that changed them every other day, she didn't fancy a night in a wet bed. No matter how much she loved Naomi.

'How do you do that?' Naomi said, wrapping her towel around her body and tucking it in neatly.

'My third eye,' Emily rolled her eyes and sat up against the headboard.

'Is that like your Fitch fingers?' Naomi asked, chewing on her bottom lip and staring up at Emily with wanting. She had her exactly where she wanted her. It didn't take much to get the blonde quaking at the knees. It had become a skill that Emily had mastered. If she could have gain a BA honours in teasing Naomi, she imagined she'd have a PhD by now, without very much effort.

'What's the plan for today?'

'I thought we could go down to the harbour,' Naomi suggested, wrapping her hair in another towel and crawling across the bed to sit beside Emily.

'And how exactly will it have changed from our walk down there yesterday?'

In all honesty, Emily didn't care what they did and she didn't mind repeating the same mundane actions as long as she did it with Naomi by her side. They were in a little seaside village in the middle of Cornwall and they were together. They could have been in a grotty, cheap hotel in Spain for all it mattered. As it turned out the village was beautiful and the harbour was her favourite place to walk. When they'd driven by it on the way to the hotel, Emily had made Naomi pull over just so that she could take a photo.

'_We're staying here for a week Emily, there'll be plenty of times to take photos,' Naomi had snapped, glancing at her watch as though time mattered when they were on holiday._

But Emily's stubborn side won out, she got her photos and then they carried on driving along a back street up to the hotel's car park. That evening they'd eaten out at a pub on the corner near to where they'd stopped and Emily had taken another dozen photos of the same view, the only difference was the sun setting in the distance.

'We're going fishing,' Naomi announced.

'I've never been fishing in my life,' Emily said, raising an eyebrow with doubt. 'Do you even know how to fish?'

'We'll figure it out.'

The morning sun shone like it had every single day since they'd arrived. They'd lucked out on the weather, from morning until evening the sun sat high in the sky and clouds remained at a safe distance from the village. On the one day that they'd ventured away from the seaside town, it had rained. Naomi had blamed it on their change of location and they'd quickly returned to the hotel to dry off and spend an afternoon in bed.

'Where are we getting our equipment from?' Emily asked Naomi as they walked along the main street. Naomi held up a finger and disappeared into a shop, returning with two wooden fishing nets that reminded Emily of family holidays as a child. She laughed; Naomi's idea of fishing had obviously been more basic than the rods and bait that Emily had envisaged.

'What's so funny?'

'You expect us to catch anything using these?'

'Why? Think we can't catch fish using these ickle bitty nets?' she spoke with mocking, but Emily could tell there was some seriousness in her voice. Naomi was adamant that they were going to catch fish that day.

'I'll pay for tonight's dinner if I'm wrong,' Emily offered, holding out a hand for Naomi to shake.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders, took Emily's hand and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. The unexpected embrace caused Emily's breath to hitch and she let go of the net which clattered down onto the pavement.

'Be careful, or I'll never win,' Naomi said, a warning glance sent in Emily's direction.

They walked down to the small beach where a few boats lay trapped in the sand, waiting for the moment the tide would come in and allow them to serve their purpose, floating on the water. There they sat on a wall, their feet dipped into the cool sea as they rested their nets in amongst the school of tiny fish.

'Fucking fish,' Naomi groaned half an hour later as their nets kept coming up empty. Emily rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, holding her net in the water with one hand as her other wrapped around Naomi's back.

The activity had very little importance in Emily's day that she almost fell asleep, resting against Naomi's side. The sun still shone above their heads, heat so intense that Emily didn't feel much like moving let alone anything else. She was jerked from her near sleep by Naomi who jumped up in excitement, almost knocking Emily off the wall. She steadied herself quickly and looked up to find Naomi's eagerness disintegrate into disappointment.

'I caught a fucking snail, does that count?'

'Not really,' Emily said, chuckling at Naomi as they climbed down off the wall. The activity was over.

They stopped by a little deli on walk back up the main street where they picked up sandwiches, bottles of water and some crisps which they carried through the village towards the main beach. There they sat on the sand and ate their makeshift picnic in the shade. Emily applied fresh layers of sun cream to Naomi's pink cheeks and forced her hat onto her head, much to Naomi's dismay.

'I don't want you dying of skin cancer,' Emily told her.

'How very romantic darling,' Naomi said, sarcastically as she pulled the sides of the floppy hat down around her ears. Emily smiled at her childlike behaviour and slipped a cotton t-shirt over her vest top to avoid her bright red shoulders from catching anymore sun. Her attempts to get Naomi to do the same fell on deaf ears.

Once their rubbish had been discarded into a bin, they took a walk along the sand, their toes digging into the soft, tiny fragments. Emily enjoyed the feel of the dirt between her toes, each step like walking into mud, yet her feet didn't turn that horrible shade of black they had when she was a toddler.

'Where are we going?' Emily asked Naomi, as though she had all the answers. They'd always lived as a partnership, decisions were shared equally and activities were shared out between them. Emily had taken it for granted that Naomi knew she was in charge that day.

'Err,' she began, allowing the half-word to lengthen until her furrowed brow returned to normal and she'd made a decision about their actions. 'Over here.'

Emily followed sceptically as they replaced their shoes and began to clamber over rocks separating the main beach from a smaller, emptier one. They'd walked the length of the beach several times; each time stopping at the rocks where they'd either sat down to have a rest of walked back up to the road alongside them. She'd never really considered what was on the other side, until Naomi turned around with a massive grin on her face.

'I know,' she shouted, dropping her bag and shoes on the floor and running off up the beach towards the bottom of the cliff.

Emily retrieved Naomi's belongings and followed, slower, with all their things. She dropped them further up the beach as Naomi's find became apparent.

'Cave,' Naomi said, her short, simple sentences like that of a toddler still learning how to speak. She pointed to the small cave behind them and her eyes softened until her gaze was joined by her trademark lip tuck which gave Emily the answers to any questions she had left.

She chased Naomi into the cave entrance where they fell onto the floor, their arms and legs tangled up in hugs which were quickly ruined by Naomi's insistence at tickling the skin between Emily's shorts and her t-shirt.

'Fucking,' Naomi whispered, her word emphasised as she stopped tickling Emily and started to nibble on her neck instead.

There she lay, a martyr to her girlfriend's actions. Unable to move at first until Naomi's thigh landed between her legs. Emily reached up, wrapped her hands around Naomi's neck and kissed her sweet, salty lips. Her hips thrust up to meet the movement of Naomi's leg against her inner thighs.

'It's been a perfect day,' Emily said, the words falling from her mouth as her hands travelled along every inch of Naomi's body.

They rolled over with tongues sharing kisses and fingers working their way around buttons and zips. The wrong attired to be having sex on the beach, yet the difficult fasteners made it all the more challenging and in turn, worth every painful delay. When the gentle sea breeze caught Emily's nipples, they reacted quickly, each small nub growing until they'd each been captured by Naomi's mouth.

'Fitch fingers,' Naomi gasped, as Emily reached a hand down between her legs causing Naomi's whole body to judder as the slow, steady action increased in speed, pushing her over the edge.

They lay on the sand with their arms and legs wrapped up together like the bed sheets after an active night's sleep. Emily rested her head on Naomi's chest, her forefinger circling Naomi's nipple. Sometimes they liked to just lie there after sex, not speaking, not moving, just sharing the same space and the same time as though nothing else in the world would ever be so important again.

'Tides due in soon,' Naomi said, filling the silence and shifting about. Emily lifted her head and followed Naomi's aim of gathering up their belongings. They slipped back into their clothes and wandered towards the rocks.

Emily stepped onto the first rock and jumped across to another, a risky game she used to play with James on family holidays. A couple more rocks across and she realised a noticeable absence from behind her, she twisted around and caught sight of Naomi sat on a rock with her back to her. Emily walked steadily towards her girlfriend, a sense of foreboding keeping her balance as she rushed along.

'What happened?' she said, jumping down onto the sand.

'Watch out,' Naomi shouted, shocking her until she spotted the jelly fish on the floor beside her foot.

'Did you get stung?'

Naomi nodded her head slowly, her eyes filling with tears as she took deep breaths. She was trying to be brave, trying to maintain a level of calm that Emily usually needed in order not to freak out. They were a team. Emily was the one who got upset and Naomi was the one who calmed her down, that's how they worked.

'Does it hurt?' she asked, stepping across to Naomi's other side where she sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

'Like a fucking shark bit off my foot.'

The tide had already begun its journey inwards, the waves splashing against the end of the rocks not far from where they sat. Emily placed their bags over her shoulder and gathered everything up in one hand so that her other hand was free to help Naomi.

'I'll fucking crush you,' Naomi groaned, resisting Emily's offer of a shoulder to lean on.

'You're not that tall,' Emily laughed, knowing that Naomi's mood was low. 'I'm here if you need me, okay?'

They hobbled back across the rocks slowly with each movement painfully taken. Emily wished she could have eased the pain, or carried her back to the hotel, anything to stop her from wincing as soon as her foot touched anything. By the time they'd reached the sand on the other side of the rocks, the tide had already travelled halfway up the beach. Emily forced herself under Naomi's shoulder, her height barely enough to help Naomi raise her foot from the floor. Sometimes she hated being short.

'Christ,' Naomi sighed as they rested on a bench by the road, giving her the first opportunity to analyse her sting. 'Fucking jellyfish ruined our fucking afternoon.'

Emily cuddled up to Naomi's side, like she'd done several times that day already, and pressed her lips lightly onto Naomi's cheek. She stroked her other cheek with a couple of fingers and flashed a smile; anything to help cheer her up.

'I hate it when you're sad,' Emily whispered, using her thumb to brush a couple of stray tears away.

'Can we go home?'

They called a taxi which took them back to the hotel; there the owned offered some first aid and Naomi was back to hobbling along in no time.

'Where are we going for dinner?' Emily said as they sat on their bed watching television. Naomi stared at her as though she'd gone mad, pointing to her foot as if to emphasise the issue further. 'What?'

'I'm injured.'

'That doesn't get you out of paying for dinner,' Emily informed her. 'You still have money in your purse.'

'I can't even move,' Naomi said, pointing to her foot again, as though it made some kind of difference. Emily nodded her head until Naomi's lips curled up with a defeating grin.

'I'll grab our jackets.'

'But,' Naomi began to say; Emily just shook her head and threw her jacket to her.

They went to the same restaurant they ate in on that first night, overlooking the harbour which had been lined with small outside lights ready for an up and coming street festival they were holding the week after next. The evening sun had already begun setting in the distance, the orange ball hung low in the sky, not yet dipped in the water.

'What do you want to eat?' Naomi asked.

'Fish and chips,' Emily grinned, the irony not lost on her as Naomi grumbled away to herself.

They ate their meal as though they hadn't eaten for weeks; the day's activities had taken it out of them. Not least the sun shining down for the majority of the day. Naomi paid up, still grumbling about the lost bet, which she insisted was unfairly won.

'You're such a sore loser,' Emily said, resting a hand on her cheek and kissing her lips.

They stood on the edge of the harbour as the sun made its final descent below the surface of the water. They wrapped their arms around each other until they were almost one person, staring out at the calm expanse of water in the distance.

'Do we have to go home tomorrow?' Emily whispered, her words travelling out to sea where the answer lay. Naomi squeezed her a little tighter around the waist and she snuggled further into her arms. Their holiday may have almost been over, but their lives had barely just begun.


End file.
